


Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Short Prompt Collection

by DoodleSage



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Animal Ear Headbands, Chalk Board Sketches, Frat/College Party, Halloween, Halloween Costume, Heathers References, Heathers: The Musical References, High School, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, math class, mild alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleSage/pseuds/DoodleSage
Summary: A short, one shot prompt for every couple: Nostalgia, Erotica, Domestica, and Trifecta. Topics vary between each prompt, so I hope you find something to enjoy!If you're interested, I have a complete Junjou Romantica: Short Prompt Collection as well!
Relationships: Hatori Yoshiyuki/Yoshino Chiaki, Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi, Kisa Shouta/Yukina Kou, Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Kudos: 39





	1. Nostalgia: A New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts are from, or inspired by, OTP Prompts: https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/
> 
> Takano/Onodera - Person A goes to get something from another room not realizing it’s almost midnight and when they do realize they sprint and parkour across the house to kiss Person B at midnight.

The week between Christmas and the New Year was the one time Marukawa had a long break. Every employee could tell you that work was the last thing they had ever considered during that time. Everyone, of course, except the workaholic, Onodera Ritsu.

The rookie was going to be taking on a new project after the start of the year. A shoujo manga with fantasy elements. Worrying about a subject he hadn’t previously encountered, he did the rare move of knocking on his boss’ door at 11:45 p.m. on the thirty-first of December.

Takano Masamune sluggishly opened the door as he had been woken up from the sleep he attempted twelve minutes ago. While he usually didn’t mind seeing Onodera, and would pleasantly be surprised he invited himself for once, he raised his brow in severe annoyance. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

The subordinate shyly held some fantasy manga close to his chest as he kept his eyes to the floor. “I'm worried about sensei’s manga,” he began, twisting a piece of light brown hair. “I… I want some advice, is all.” He blushed through daggers as he grew irate from the raven haired man’s obnoxious sigh. 

Takano moved aside and gestured the other in, following him into the living room where Onodera began sorting the books on the coffee table. Two more days. All Onodera had to do was wait two more days so that they could discuss this on the way to work instead of on holiday. Takano counted Onodera lucky that he was his first love or he would have honestly slammed the door in his face.

Ten minutes passed as they discussed points of interest that should be located in a shoujo fantasy that would be appropriate in maintaining the audience that mangaka held from her previous slice-of-life projects. Using her previous books as examples as well as a similar artist who wrote about witches, it was easier for Onodera to see how editing her new story would likely not be too difficult. A smile painted his lips as Takano told him that he’d do as great of a job with her new book as he did with her last.

The editor-in-chief rose to his feet and stretched. “I’ll point out some smaller details to keep an eye out for, but I need to grab my glasses.” He walked away, entering his room where the sheets were still disheveled from when angry pushed them aside to answer the door. He picked up the glasses on his nightstand and put them on over his brown eyes. The clock next to where they had been read clearly now: 11:59 p.m., December 31st. Like a math equation brewing in his skull, it finally clicked that the New Year began in one minute.

Turning on his heel, Takano bolted from his room, sliding slightly over the hardwood floors as he vaulted over the back of the couch, landing on top of Onodera. Ignoring the pleas of the man he was squishing, Takano placed his lips against the rookie’s, at first being a bit rough, but growing more gentle.

Onodera was bright red and struggled only for a brief moment before giving in to the sweet pace of the kiss. Maybe it was because he knew it was the holiday, or maybe it was because he had to travel home instead of spending Christmas Eve with Takano, his birthday, but Onodera returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around him, embracing the bit of love that Takano knew was in there somewhere.

After a few minutes, Takano pulled away, kissing down the side of Onodera’s neck before being pushed away.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Onodera asked, irritation growing in his tone.

“Well, we just had our first New Years kiss,” Takano stated matter-of-factly. After earning another blush from the emerald wide-eyes of the man beneath him, he leaned forward to touch their noses. “So I thought we could have New Year se-”

He was interrupted by a book smacking the side of his head. Onodera slithered out from under his boss and onto the floor. “Can you go one, _one_ day without being perverted?”

Rubbing his head, Takano yelled, “Like you didn’t come over here knowing it was almost midnight so we could share this moment!”

There was a silence as Onodera turned his head away, his ears growing scarlet. It didn’t take a dictionary for Takano to know _exactly_ what that meant as he grabbed his subordinate’s arm and pulled him up, dragging him a bit.

“T-Takano!”

“If you think that you can do something as cute as that and try to hide it, you’re an idiot.” Takano continued to pull, though he was gentle enough that if Onodera didn’t want to be dragged, he could easily free himself. “Besides, you woke me up very rudely.”

Sighing, the brunette pouted and twisted some hair with his free hand. “...No funny business, Takano.”

The boss smirked as he twirled Onodera in front of him, giving him a swift peck on the lips. “I promise, Ritsu.”

Perhaps this wasn’t completely Onodera’s intention when he knocked on his neighbors door. But Takano looked at this as an opportunity: he wanted this to be the year of firsts with the man he loved more than anything. This, he thinks, was a beautiful start to a wonderful new year.


	2. Erotica: Big Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All prompts are from, or inspired by, OTP Prompts: https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/
> 
> Yukina/Kisa - Person A thinking that Person B is staring at them because B is just someone creepy but when B tells them that they actually recognize that A dressed up as an obscure character and they get really excited to talk about their obscure show/movie/book together.
> 
> This is the one that's most like an AU, having Kisa and Yukina meet at a college party instead of at the bookstore.

Kisa Shouta, for a thirty year old, used and abused his privilege of looking ten years younger than he was. He was invited to college parties without question and there was one holiday party that he loved over all others: Halloween. These kids knew the best alcoholic beverages to sneak into their dorms and no one batted an eye at the type of outfit somewhere wore, even if it seemed a bit unorthodox. Kisa, although known to take the attractive ones home for the night, held an exceptionally high standard for these specific nights. 

Kisa stepped into the party wearing a blue, ruffle skirt, a black v-neck crop top, black tights, and a gray cardigan as he was greeted with cheers and ushered a beer bottle. Last year, a punk got lucky. Kisa had on a blue suit top with a short, gray skirt— he was living the night as Veronica Sawyer. But last year, while the musical had gained some ground, the boy he took home had only listened to  _ Candy Store _ . This year, he only wanted someone who knew the cult classic film from the 1980s and thus opted for a Sawyer of that approach. 

As he chatted the night away with a few strangers near the kitchen island, he caught the eyes of a beautiful, young man from across the room. He attempted to hide his obvious stares, but it was clear that he had trouble keeping his eyes off Kisa. He didn’t dress up at all and was sipping a hard lemonade as Kisa took his first shot of— let be real, he wasn’t sure what. The way he continued to stare made the man think that this was one of those college creeps who was invited out of sympathy, but that idea vanished as the guests pulled away from Kisa and the man across the room flashed a shining smile. No, he was too hot and genuine to be that kind of a guy.

The student made his way to Kisa once his smile was returned. “Hi, I’m Yukina,” he spoke pleasantly, offering a hand. “You don’t go to school here, do you?”

Not feeling threatened by the warmth Yukina let on, or maybe his defenses were down due to the liquor, Kisa suggested, “Well, no, and I’m a little older than everyone here, but…” He paused for a moment to make sure no one was too close. “Let’s keep that between us. I’m Kisa.”

Declining a shot that the shorter man was trying to offer, Yukina pointed at the ensemble in front of him. “Your outfit. It looks like a replica of Veronica Sawyer’s.”

Kisa almost spit out his drink. “You watch Heathers?”

“It’s my favorite movie. I like the musical a lot, too. For Michael Lehmann’s first film, it was a masterpiece.”

Feeling his heart beat faster and his cheeks grow warmer, Kisa began to casually talk about the film as if to quiz the younger stranger. Yukina knew everything and even added detail that has since slipped Kisa’s memory. 

“Would you maybe want to skip out of here for the night?” Kisa asked rather shyly. “This place isn’t as exciting as it used to be.”

Yukina’s eyes exuded a grand amount of excitement. He bent forward, gesturing his arms towards the door. “Right this way, Ms. Sawyer.” Grabbing a hold of Kisa’s hand, much to the short man’s surprise, they waved bye to the few familiar faces they knew and walked out into the brisk autumn air.

...

The following Halloween involved no party. No alcoholic beverages and drunk college students from multiple fraternities. Kisa had deleted all but a few of the numbers of kids who’d invite him over as a friend or would try to reclaim themselves in his bedroom after a one-night stand. Since that night, the thirty year old stayed committed to the princely Yukina he had met. 

That night, the television began to roll the ending credits to Heathers. Despite them meeting on terms that this was both their favorite movie, this was the first time they actually watched it together. Kisa looked into the popcorn bowl on the table that was now only filled with kernels. 

“You remind me a lot of Veronica,” Yukina thought aloud as Kisa got up from the couch.

“Because of that skimpy outfit I wore last year?”

“No, because you’re kind of a badass.” His genuine smile only added to the amount of fluster the short man had as his face reddened. “Sure, she wants to be liked and gets mixed in with the wrong crowd, but she really knows how to stand-up for herself. She loved JD, but she was willing to sacrifice him and herself for the safety of the school. Selflessness is badass.”

Kisa tipped his head to the side and considered most of what he said to be true. “Ah, but I’m pretty selfish,” he added with honesty.

The college student raised a brow and brought his arm to lean on the back of the couch, resting his head in his palm. “Then why are you here with me instead of going to a party full of people who’d love to meet you?” Kisa’s shudder made him laugh. “Loving me as much as you do, I’d say that’s very selfless.”

The butterflies in his stomach did both somersaults and stabs. Kisa couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed from frilly emotions or slight irritation. “I never said that.” Then Yukina gave him  _ the look _ . The distinguished look that made Kisa know that his lies were never gonna cut it. What a smart brat. “Okay, sure, what of it?”

Yukina took hold of Kisa’s hand, pulling himself up before placing a short, passionate kiss on his lips. “I love you, too, Kisa. Even if you didn’t say it outright.”

Kisa sighed as he pressed himself into the arms of his lover. “If I’m Veronica, are you JD?” 

“Hm, maybe the musical version. At least there you can tell he really did love her and that he wasn’t much of a psychopath with unclear intentions.” He paused and Kisa’s heart fluttered at the brilliance of his boyfriend who could analyze the smallest things. “Although, I would definitely do anything for you, Kisa.”

The way Yukina said his partner’s name was so obviously seductive that Kisa pulled back a bit before looking into the taller man’s eyes. “Then how about showing this dead girl walking a thing or two?” His own words made his ears hot, but he didn’t care. Nothing he said could ruin this moment, which was quickly confirmed by the hands that gently held his head and the passionate kissing that resumed. If he didn’t believe in soulmates before, he absolutely did now.


	3. Domestica: Chalkboard Sketches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All prompts are from, or inspired by, OTP Prompts: https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hatori/Chiaki - Person A having the same class as Person B but the period before so they leave notes on the chalkboard for each other.

Math wasn’t particularly a favorite subject amongst Hatori Yoshiyuki and his best friend Yoshino Chiaki. It was especially difficult for the pair as it was one of two classes they didn’t share together; Chiaki was in 2D art while Hatori took pottery. In all other aspects, they were joined at the hip. 

Chiaki exited Algebra with Yanase following close behind, yawning loudly as he shoved a notebook back into his bag. He smiled broadly upon seeing Hatori leaning against the wall, waiting for the previous class to take their leave. “Tori!!” he called out in excitement. 

While the taller student didn’t smile often, his eyes were soft and conveyed his happiness at seeing his childhood love (though Chiaki doesn’t know about that last part.) Hatori ignored the small glare from Yanase as he waved to Chiaki. “How was it?”

“Same old, same old.” Chiaki waved his hand in the air to dismiss the question. “I drew a little something for you on the board, so check it out.” He patted the other’s shoulders before continuing down the hall with his friend.

Watching Chiaki talk loudly to a now smiling Yanase made Hatori’s blood boil in a way that seemed childish for a senior in high school. It was painfully obvious to him that the boy with red eyes was in love with his childhood friend, but Chiaki didn’t notice either of their feelings. Maybe that’s why they equally hated each other but were able to at least share a space respectfully. They were both unrequited. It was a game that Hatori was sick of playing.

Hatori sighed. He missed spending every hour with the happy-go-lucky student. As he walked into class, he stole a glance at the blackboard. The teacher was already erasing the right side of the board, but three small drawings occupied the bottom left corner. Yanase drew Chiaki and signed right below it. The opposite was also true as that was definitely Yanase in Chiaki’s style. His eyes widened at the sight of Chiaki’s handiwork that added a small Hatori to the pair, a small heart and a “Good Luck!” labelled underneath it. He felt his lip quiver up slightly before pushing down the emotions and moving to his desk in the front. The teacher finally erased the drawing.

Almost like a repeat of that day for the next week, Chiaki sluggishly pushed the door open and gave a hearty hello to his best friend before continuing to his art class with Yanase. 

Hatori would continue to look at the art that his crush left on the board. While they varied from animals, objects, and characters, they all included a heart and a small special note just for Hatori. For just a moment, as if in a crazy stupor, Hatori considered sneaking in to leave a confession before Chiaki had that class tomorrow, but he quickly diminished the thought. Even if it burdened his heart, he would accept those sketches as yet another way to keep them closer than they already were.


	4. Trifecta: Matching Pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All prompts are from, or inspired by, OTP Prompts: https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/
> 
> Yokozawa/Kirishima - Person A, who usually despises dressing up, making and wearing a cosplay for Person B just so they can go as a couple.

Yokozawa Takafumi absolutely despised dressing up in any form that wasn’t his normal attire: suite and tie, sweats and a t-shirt, and sometimes a zip-up hoodie. Under no circumstances did he ever dress in frivolous accessories, no matter how often Hiyori tried. However, there are some exceptions.  _ Very _ few exceptions. 

Today, the Friday following an unsavory Tuesday Halloween, Marukawa encouraged all departments to dress up in some fashion that wasn’t entirely over-the-top. His lover, Kirishima Zen, argued with him a number of times that week to do something,  _ anything _ , but Yokozawa was reluctant.

“I’m not a child. I’m a grown man. We have work to do,” Yokozawa huffed, fixing his tie in the mirror.

“But this is just  _ one _ time. Work will flow the same as any other day, I promise you.” The older man was ever the persistent one. “Hiyori picked out some ears. Humor her— humor me.” 

Yokozawa glanced at the two headbands that sat on the table. Last year, Hiyo brought cat ears back from the community party. After reflecting that Yokozawa didn’t look good in the cat ones, they must have figured bear ones would compliment his “Wild Bear” status. He shook his head. “Don’t you have a meeting to go to?”

Kirishima let out a sigh as he grabbed one of the headbands and put on his coat. “Well, I, for one, would hate to let our little girl down.” With that, he ran the headband over his hair until it settled on top and left. 

The younger man was irritated as Hiyo was brought into the argument like blackmail to get him to do whatever his lover wanted. It wasn’t fair. He lingered at the proposition for a moment and considered that maybe,  _ maybe _ , it wouldn’t be horrible to do so for an hour. 

Despite looking normal on the commute to work and through the lobby of Marukawa, Yokozawa slipped the brown bear ears over his black, spiky hair. He hoped to whatever Gods there may be that he didn’t look utterly ridiculous. Skipping the sales floor, Yokozawa stopped at the  _ Japun _ department to deliver some data charts he received from Marimo Books. 

As he stepped off the elevator, he noticed most of the female works had minimal cat attire, witch costumes, or simple flower crowns for those who didn’t care too much for the holiday. Kirishima stood near his desk, his ears still atop his head. His male co-workers resembled vampires or chefs (likely inspired by  _ The Kan _ .) 

Kirishima turned to see the salesman wonder in his direction, his eyes growing wider in shock. He couldn’t hide his smile as he propped his hands on his hips. “Well, I see you took what I said to heart.”

“Don’t get cocky,” Yokozawa retorted, shoving a small stack of papers in his direction. He glared at the whispers he could hear from the department as they clamored about their matching attire. They immediately fell silent when they felt his daggers.

“Thank you,” Kirishima said, holding the papers close to his chest. To everyone else, he thanked the younger man for the data. But in Yokozawa’s heart, he knew he was being thanked for the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity of bringing embarrassment to himself for the sake of a loved one. Despite the warmth growing his cheeks, he did suppose that maybe it did make him a tad bit happy.


End file.
